


Beautiful

by CountessEricka



Series: Drericka Appreciation Week 2018 (DAW2018) [4]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: But seeing her in a dress for the first time???, Drac can't control himself, Drericka, Even when Ericka is wearing pyjamas, F/M, KOOBIEDAY, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Day Four: KoobiedayDrac awaits his fiancée at a party, slightly anxious she won't arrive. However, when she does and takes his breath away, Frank is beside him to keep that gibberish language to a minimum.





	Beautiful

Tapping his fingers together, Dracula eagerly waited for his fiancée. He glanced in all directions, searching for a familiar blonde haircut. After half an hour, without the presence of his Zing, he became paranoid. What if she never turned up? What if he forced her to arrive, yet she never wished to in the first place?

His thoughts must've drowned his attention, as Frank poked him on the shoulder with his giant finger. "Drac? Hey, buddy."

Drac glanced up at his friend, seemingly dazed. "Yes? What?"

Frank cocked his brow. "What's the matter, pal?"

"The matter?" Drac stumbled, "N-Nothing."

That smile wasn't genuine. Frank knew his best friend like staring through glass - if he knew something troubled Drac, nothing could cover that up. Not even a reassuring smile.

Glancing around the room, Frank smiled, "Ericka will be here soon, aren't you excited?"

Drac bowed his head. "That's...the problem. Why isn't she here yet?"

"Well," Frank pursed his lips, "it's only been ten minutes, buddy. Relax, she'll be here."

His ginormous palm patted his back. Yet, Drac sighed and stared at the endless striped pattern on the floor. What if that symbolised his fate? Waiting and waiting for Ericka, who seemed invisible every second-

"Hey!" Ericka jogged in from the corner of his eye, grinning, "Gosh, I'm really sorry, Drac. I...kinda got lost."

However, Drac wasn't listening. His eyes widened, gazing at her appearance. Like the sunflower she wore in her hair during their first date, Ericka's yellow dress bellowed like the petals of a blossoming flower. Almost like she escaped from a Van Gogh painting, capturing her diamond eyes and cheeky smile.

"That's..." Drac's voice trailed, "that's totally... _fibeedee_..."

Ericka tilted her head, glancing towards Frank for a translation. Instead, she smirked as Frank buried his face into his gigantic hands.

"U-Uh...I mean..." Drac's shoulders slumped, " _Finadee_... _fine!_ That's _fine!"_

He chuckled nervously, avoiding eye-contact.

Recognising this familiar transformation, Ericka's eyes half-lidded as she teased. "Couldn't help slipping into _Transylvanian_ , there?"

Frank elbowed him. "He thinks you're gorgeous."

" _Frank._ " Drac scowled, feeling his cheeks heat up to an unwanted amount.

"What? She's gonna be your wife!" Frank gestured to Ericka, who blushed upon being mentioned as that title.

Ericka wasn't entirely keen on clothing that didn't cover her legs. For her, it expressed vulnerability. But for her Zing; the Vampire she'd marry, Ericka was determined to wear whatever made his heart leap over the largest wall in the world.

Wife. That word seemed so precious yet obscure - Ericka never imagined being married. But, she couldn't think of any other man or monster that she'd be honoured to share her forever with.

"I think you look lovely, Captain." Frank complimented, causing Drac to slump after his inability to tell his own fiancée how _divine_ she appeared.

Blanketing her fingers with his own, Drac stared into her engaging eyes. One hand crept towards her cheek, stroking it tenderly. "You're beautiful."

Whilst Drac and Ericka seemed to be staring into the cosmos of each other's eyes, Frank stood beside the couple with his hands clasped together. He grinned, eyes flickering between them. Once they finally closed the gap between them, a little giggle escaped his lips. Frank adored their relationship, and couldn't help admiring how much they loved one another. Sure, he received some judging expressions whenever he squeaked at their hugs, but Frank didn't care.

They were perfect for each other, and he wished to celebrate that.


End file.
